In order to adapt a business or other software application to a particular computer system environment it is commonly necessary to generate a customized user interface for use in acquiring data from a user or to display data to a user. Such a customized user interface display typically involves adapting or tailoring an existing electronic form to march particular requirements and a different image size, for example. Some known systems customize an existing electronic form dynamically at a run-time (execution time) of a procedure employing the desired user interface form. As an example, a system based on Microsoft XSL (Extensible Stylesheet Language) typically outputs an HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) code representative form for display on a user workstation at run-time. Extensible Stylesheet Language (XSL) is a language for expressing stylesheets. It contains XSL Transformations (XSLT); a language for transforming XML documents. This type of XSL-based system takes one XML file (in addition to the XSL transforming file itself) as input and outputs a single XML file. XML (Extensible Markup Language) is used to encode structured data passed between computer systems and is determined by a standard maintained by the World Wide Web Consortium.
However, there is a problem involved in systems that customize and generate electronic user interface forms at run-time. Specifically, the length of time it takes to produce a form is dependent on the complexity of the transformation performed (and existing form customization) that occurs at run-time. Further, because of processing time constraints, run-time form generation systems are typically limited in their form customization and generation capabilities. Such systems are typically limited in the range of form representative code output formats that may be employed and are usually restricted to form output in HTML or XML code representative format, for example. Other problems of existing electronic form customization and generation systems include lack of flexibility in accommodating country specific requirements (e.g., different languages such as French, Japanese . . . etc.) and new hardware architectures. Existing systems also typically do not readily accommodate change in desired system response upon user selection of form prompts, icons or other user interactive displayed elements. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and derivative deficiencies.